theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 9, 2017/Chat log
Flower1470 i is first Welcome to TAWW chat 5:21 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered chat. 5:26 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:26 Dragonian King sup peep 5:29 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep You are now away. i just made it to 750,000 kinzcash nice do you think i'll ever make it to 1 million You are no longer away. 5:42 Dragonian King if you do i think that's a sign you need help 5:44 Flower1470 i know some people who have more than one account with over 1 mil 5:45 Dragonian King they need help it's actually really easy to get 1 million kinzcash all you have to do is play normally but force all your webkinz to live in a terrible house and have them all starve and never give them anything ever so you have to be terrible and heartless but at least you'll be a millionaire which may or may not be accurate to real life actually idk You are now away. 5:54 Flower1470 ask seto kaiba You are no longer away. 5:55 Dragonian King nvm it's definitely accurate then You are now away. 6:05 Flower1470 755,714 as i log off all these floaty-clicky events are really helping lol You are no longer away. 6:18 Dragonian King if you hit 1 mil peep and i are going to stage an intervention 6:20 Flower1470 i spend 20 minutes a day at the MOST for 8 years and i took at 2 year break so like 6 not a big deal Williamm258 has entered chat. 6:21 Williamm258 hey 6:22 Dragonian King hi will peep and i are going to stage an intervention for lily's webkinz addiction wanna help 6:26 Williamm258 I scratched my face really badly with my fingernail today and now it looks like I got in a fite and sure 6:27 Dragonian King well if you have a bad scratch on your face you have to do the mature thing like any sensible person would do get a cool name and costume and become a supervillain Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered chat. 6:29 Dragonian King ooo ooo the second ooo was backwards Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:31 Williamm258 Yeah I guess I can do that it's so noticeable You are now away. 7:01 Flower1470 i gtg, bye guys You are no longer away. 7:01 Dragonian King bye lily Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:01 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. Loving77 has entered chat. 7:15 Loving77 boop You are no longer away. 7:18 Dragonian King wb ok guys we have to plan lily's intervention now that she left You are now away. 8:13 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 8:17 Dragonian King ooo ok peep i guess will gave up so we have to do all the work 8:18 Loving77 boo You are now away. boop You are no longer away. 9:01 Dragonian King i gtg, bye peep 9:01 Loving77 mt bye Category:Chat logs Category:January 2017